Chemical and viral transformants of the established mouse cell line 3T3 have been identified which behave in a "dominant" manner in cell hybrids with untransformed 3T3. These cells are being utilized in gene transfer experiments with normal human fibroblasts employing techniques of microcell fusion and DNA transformation in an effort to "map" and isolate genetic loci responsible for expression of transformation.